¿Qué piensas del amor?
by angylopez
Summary: Kidou nunca se había enamorado, pero después de que su hermana le hiciera varias preguntas por una entrevista, él comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería estar enamorado. Pronto él conocería la respuesta a esa duda enorme porque después de que "ella" lo viera sin camisa por accidente... todo cambió. [Fanfic participante en el reto "For you!" del foro "Inazuma Eleven"]


¡Hola~!

Sí, ya sé~ xD ¿Eh? ¿Yo, con un fic Oc x Kidou, cuando normalmente lo utilizó para humor en mis fics? xD Pues, es que este fic participa en un reto~ =3

Ya saben que yo alargo las cosas, y trató de hacerlo lo mejor explicado xD Así que esto será un tanto largo (?)

«Este One-Shot participa en el reto"_For you!" _del foro Inazuma Eleven»

Sin más que decir…

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5. El Oc tampoco es mío, le pertenece a Fanny-Ishiyama.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta" <em>

En la vida aprendemos a amar de distintas formas y a diferentes personas. Sí, el amor es un sentimiento, una emoción y un valor; esto lo demostramos con muchas acciones diversas que pueden ser vistas por los demás o no. Logras comenzar a notar que el amor es parte de la vida y conforme vas creciendo vas amando a varias personas: tus padres, tus amigos, tus hermanos…

Existe el amor que le tienes a tu familia, el amor que sientes por lo que amas, el amor por ti mismo, el amor por tus amigos, el amor de pareja…

Hay personas que no conocen el amor de pareja, ese sentimiento de enamoramiento, el sonrojarte al estar con esa persona, el sentirse feliz sólo por ver a ese "alguien" especial, el no poder hablarle sin decirle una tontería. Tal vez sean típicos clichés del amor, sin embargo el corazón acelerado, las manos sudando y el… "No quiero arruinarlo si le digo", suelen pasar muchas veces.

¡Y se supone que esto ocurre durante la secundaria! O bien durante la escuela, pero más en la adolescencia, donde surge el llamado… "_primer amor"; _que ha decir verdad, el primer amor es cuando hacemos lo inimaginable por esa persona que amamos, no la primera persona que nos gusta. Claro, que hay personas que jamás han vivido o experimentado eso:

"El amor de pareja, eso de querer estar a su lado sin importar el mundo, y que cuando te mira se te olvide todo, porque lo vale"

Sí, Kidou Yuuto jamás había sentido eso por nadie, jamás. Exactamente por eso, se encontraba en la casa de su hermana, Haruna, porque ella quería entrevistarlo por el periódico de la escuela, la idea no le disgustaba nada el chico con rastas, sin embargo las preguntas de su hermana eran más para que las chicas supieran que "uno de los chicos más codiciados de la Secundaria Raimon está soltero".

Una pregunta tras otra, ambos estaban en la sala de la casa de ella, él estaba sentado en un sillón y ella en el sofá. Kidou vestía su uniforme del equipo de Raimon al igual que Haruna traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

«_¿Te gusta alguien?»_

―No.

«_¿Qué tipo de chica te gusta?»_

―Sinceramente no había pensado en eso antes, es que no estoy interesando en nadie.

«_¿Te gustan los chicos?»_

―¡Haruna!

―¿Qué?

―¿Por qué las preguntas son tan raras?

―No sé, así me las mandaron.

Kidou miró su reloj, se sentía cansado ya que después del entrenamiento su hermana lo arrastró a su casa, para poder preguntarle cosas que ni al caso con su vida.

―¿Ya vamos a terminar?

―¡Ay, no seas así! Que me prometiste que contestarías todas las preguntas con calma.

―Ah, está bien ―se resignó mientras miraba su vaso vacío―. ¿Podrías volver a llenar este vaso con agua?

―¡Ahorita mismo lo hago! ―gritó con mucha emoción mientras corría a la cocina.

"No entiendo porque quieren preguntar ese tipo de cosas", pensó Kidou al mismo tiempo en que tomaba la hoja de preguntas de su hermana, leyó cada pregunta y seguía preguntándose lo mismo: "¿Por qué siguen preguntándome ese tipo de cosas?"

Se pasó la mano por la cara, miró al techo y suspiró. ¡Necesitaba urgentemente ese vaso con agua!

―Haruna ―llamó con la voz un poco alta, y ésta llegó corriendo con el vaso provocando que se cayera y le echara encima el agua a su hermano.

―Eh… perdón.

―No importa, voy a cambiarme.

―¿Traes cambio de ropa?

―Sí, por cualquier emergencia.

―Está bien, sube a la habitación de arriba.

―Regreso dentro de unos minutos.

Así él subió las escaleras, entró a una habitación y se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa mientras su hermana trataba de secar un poco lo que se mojó a causa del accidente, sin embargo alguien tocó la puerta.

―¿Quién será? ―se preguntó a sí misma la gerente, después fue a ver de quién se trataba.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a una chica de su salón. La visitante era de baja estatura, su cabello era castaño claro llegando a parecer casi rubio, sus ojos eran de un color pardo, su piel blanca hacía juego con toda su apariencia, pues era delgada y su cuerpo era acorde a su edad. Traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela Raimon, y tenía una mirada tímida.

―Hola, Fanny ―saludó Haruna Otonashi con una gran sonrisa―. ¿Necesitabas algo?

―S-sí… ―susurró algo apenada, hace poco que había comenzado el año y a pesar de estar en su segundo año de secundaria, era su primer año estudiando en Raimon y una de sus amigas era Otonashi―. Olvide apuntar unos problemas en la clase de matemáticas, ¿me puedes ayudar?

―¡Claro! ―respondió alegre mientras entraba a su casa y subía las escaleras―. ¡Entra y sube!

Fanny Ishiyama asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba tímidamente a la casa. Subió con cuidado las escaleras, mirando a su alrededor. Justo cuando llegó al segundo piso, trató de buscar a Haruna, pero no la vio… así decidió mirar por las habitaciones. ¡Ah! Pero antes de hacerlo escuchó la voz de Haruna diciendo un "Estoy aquí".

Así que entró a uno de los cuartos…

―A-ah… ―susurró bastante sonrojada.

¡Y no era para menos! Se equivocó de habitación, entró en la que Kidou se estaba cambiando. O sea, el chico con rastas estaba sin camisa ya que estaba a punto de ponerse otra; cuando él la vio a ella fue unos segundos después de que ésta entrara y sólo hubo un silencio extraño…

―¡Pe-perdón! ―se disculpó mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido que podía de allí. ¡Ya no le importaba la tarea de matemáticas, había pasado por un momento muy vergonzoso! Tan rápido como vino se fue.

Kido se quedó sonrojado en aquel lugar observando cómo esa extraña visita se iba.

Haruna salió de su habitación con un cuaderno en su mano, buscó a su compañera por todas partes, y bajó hasta el primer piso donde vio a su hermano.

―Qué raro ―murmuró la mánager.

―Oye ―llamó Kidou con una mirada bastante seria―. ¿Quién era la chica que vino?

―¡¿La viste?!

―Sí.

―¿Por qué se fue?

―Pues… ―dudo de decirle la verdad, era bastante penoso―, no sé, sólo la vi irse.

―¡Oh! Qué mal.

El chico con rastas suspiró, miró de reojo a su hermana. ¡Sólo faltaba una cosa mala más para empeorar el momento! Un rato más tarde siguieron con la "entrevista", sin embargo hubo un instante en el que Kidou tenía que irse porque su padre le había mandado un mensaje por el teléfono.

―Haruna, debo irme.

―¡Pero sólo faltan unas preguntas!

―Sí, pero debo irme. Mi padre me está esperando en casa.

Tan rápido como dijo eso, se levantó y salió de la casa de su hermana despidiéndose correctamente. Haruna intentó convencerlo de que esperara un poquito más, pero no… ¡Se fue corriendo! Como si llevara prisa.

Esa noche, Kidou se comenzó a preguntar y a recordar todo lo que su hermana le hizo contestar… A parte de recordarse de esa chica que lo vio sin camisa. Aunque eso no era lo importante, el chico con rastas tenía cierta curiosidad por el amor, sí ese sentimiento lleno de _cursilería, _¿en verdad era tan así? Y no era su culpa tener ciertas ganas de sentir eso… _ese _sentimiento, que no entiendes, que sólo sientes… ¡que te domina! Con el que eres capaz de cometer tremendas tonterías, ¡claro! Un sentimiento un poco torpe según él, pero… igual, ¿jamás has tenido ganas de sentir que es estar al lado de esa persona y desear que ese momento se paralice? O que el tiempo no pase jamás si estás a su lado.

―No ―susurró mientras se daba la vuelta en su cama―. Qué tonterías son esas, no necesito salir con absolutamente nadie, con mi familia es suficiente.

Las reacciones sobre el amor pueden ser de diferentes maneras. ¡Pero aunque lo niegues miles de veces! Quizá en verdad quieras sentir lo que es que alguien esté enamorado de ti o viceversa. "Y cuando menos lo esperas, terminas enamorándote de la persona menos esperada"

Kidou sabía muy bien eso, no estaba en un momento claro para salir con alguien. ¡Ni si quiera para tener citas! Porque él era una persona ocupada, tenía el club de fútbol, sus estudios, sus amigos, su familia, su vida persona…

Aun así, había un par de cosas que le llamaban la atención sobre el amor. Era un sentimiento bastante extraño, sin entenderle… o más bien sin poder entender a las personas, en lo que él pensaba era en el amor de pareja, porque era un mundo sin explorar.

"Sólo olvídalo…", volvió a repetirse mentalmente, suspiró y miró hacía la ventana de su habitación, "Haruna me hizo muchas preguntas relacionadas con ello, era obvio que la respuesta a todas era casi negativas… ", suspiró pesadamente se puso una almohada en la cara y trató de dormir "Siendo sincero, no entiendo mucho eso, digo… qué te guste alguien y no se lo puedas decir. Ser directo sería lo mejor, no es como si te tuvieran amenazado o algo así, ¿tendrá que ver con el orgullo? Si es verdad que quizá no le gustes a esa personas, pero si en verdad son amigos no dejaría de serlo sólo por eso, aunque si sería incómodo", siguió pensando mientras se quitaba la almohada de la cara, se sentó en su cama y miró a la puerta de su habitación. "Si me llegara a gustar alguien, yo sería un poco más obvio o directo… ". El muchacho recordó que Haruna les habían dicho a todos en una ocasión que tenían fans que estaban locas por ellos.

"Eso no es amor", pensó otra vez el de las rastas. "Sería más una atracción porque somos famosos o por nuestra apariencia, y ser superficial no es muy agradable que digamos", miró a su lado el teléfono y vio la hora; era de madrugada y él seguía despierto pensando en tonterías de adolescentes… ¡Mañana tenía mucho que hacer para andar desvelándose!

Así que volvió a acostarse y se durmió, ya no se preguntó nada de eso. Bah, sus preguntas sobre eso pronto las olvidaría, porque era un tema que no saldría pronto a la luz, y… ¿Para qué darle cuerda a eso? No tenía novia, ni pretendiente, ni amante, ni nada…

Pasaron las horas como el viento, amaneció y ya era hora de despertarse. ¡Kido tenía que comenzar a arreglarse para un nuevo día en la escuela!

―Hoy hay examen… ―masculló al mismo tiempo que se envolvía en sus sábanas.

Pronto sonó la alarma de su teléfono, luego la de su reloj, después sonó otra alarma de saber dónde… ¡la cosa fue que tuvo que levantarse con mucha pereza! Se arregló con normalidad y salió de su casa para llegar a tiempo a la secundaria. Sus pensamientos de la noche anterior se habían desvanecido o por lo menos ya había olvidado el tema.

Pero había una cosa que se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio a su hermana corriendo hacía donde él estaba… y es que esa chica que lo vio sin camisa…

"Es increíble que eso pasara", pensó Kidou mientras miraba el suelo después levantó la vista y su hermana estaba en frente de él.

―¡Buenos días! ―saludó tan animosa como siempre, pero su hermano parecía distraído―. ¿Hermano?

―¿Eh?

―¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó preocupada Haruna.

―Ah, nada. Sólo pensaba.

―¿Estás molesto por lo de ayer? ―cuestionó ella mirándolo más de cerca.

"Ya lo sabe…", analizó el chico con rastas. "Su amiga le habrá contado lo de ayer…".

―E-eh…

―¡Oh! No fui tan malo, es más no debería avergonzarte para nada ―explicó la menor mientras sonreía―. Las preguntas de la entrevista casi siempre son así, no es que sea por algo anormal.

"Ah, era eso", volvió a pensar y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que se había equivocado sobre lo que le decía su hermana.

―Bueno… ―susurró Kidou mientras comenzaba a caminar―. Vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

Apresuraron su pasó, llegaron a tiempo a Raimon. El clima era perfecto, un lindo día de primavera, muchos alumnos estaban muy contentos caminando junto a sus amigos, Kidou respiró el aire tan puro del ambiente… Un bonito día.

Sus amigos llegaron, conversaron con él acerca del examen y Haruna tan pronto como vio a sus amigas se fue corriendo. Al rato sonó el timbre por lo que los estudiantes tuvieron que entrar a clases; el de los goggles logró superar lo de anoche, ahora pensaba más en las clases y en el fútbol.

Después llegó la hora de receso, durante la mayoría de éste los chicos estuvieron conversando de varias cosas, entre ellas estaba el examen que tenían que hacer. Endou no había estudiado, Goenji apenas si le dio una vista a sus apuntes, Kazemaru decía que sí había estudiado y Kidou estaba más que listo para la prueba.

Así el profesor llegó, se acabó el recreo y la hora del examen se presentó. Casi todos estaban muy nerviosos, porque… no habían estudiado; peor aún era que el profesor tenía un humor horrible y detestaba explicar las cosas dos veces llegando a dejar a más de un alumno con una que otra duda. Pero regresando al chico con rastas, éste estaba bastante relajado.

"Fácil, no veo porque la expresión de miedo de los demás", pensó mientras respondía a las preguntas. Iba por la mitad cuando se dio cuenta que el capitán estaba mirándolo, bueno… más bien a su examen.

―Endou, deja de copiarme ―le exigió Kidou mirándolo de forma asesina.

―No hables alto, el profesor se puede dar cuenta.

―Sería mejor que no me copiaras.

―Ya sé ―admitió avergonzado el castaño―. Pero Kazemaru tampoco me deja copiarle.

―Ese no es mi problema.

―Sí… ¿me das copia?

―No.

―Vamos, por favor.

―Deja de insistir, copiar no te ayudará en nada.

―Tienes razón ―reflexionó Endou―. Ay, está bien…

―Uf ―suspiró el de las rastas y miró otra vez a su compañero copiándole.

―¿Una última vez?

―Ah, haz lo que quieras.

―Gracias ―susurró sonriente―. Te prometo que a la otra sí…

―Sí, ya sé.

Dejó que le copiara porque no veía que hubiera otro remedio. ¡Sólo rogaba que el maestro no los viera! Siguieron así por unos minutos y…

―Joven Kidou ―llamó el profesor con una voz seria.

Fue entonces cuando el chico de los goggles se tensó, miró al profesor y éste le hizo una señal. Suspiró pesadamente…

"Rayos, se lo dije Endou", se lamentó mentalmente mientras caminaba hacía la mesa del profesor. "No puede ser tan malo… ¡Es culpa de él! Ah, para que deje que me copiara…"

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta donde tenía que ir.

―P-profesor ―masculló mirándolo a penas un poco.

―No se asuste, sólo quería devolverle su libreta ―explicó el mayor con una sonrisa bastante tranquila, el muchacho tomó entre sus manos lo que le había dado―. Ayer olvido esto cuando se fue.

―Ah, gracias.

―De nada, siga con su examen.

"Ufff, me salve", pensó mientras se dirigía a su lugar y al sentarse en su asiento miró de manera asesina al castaño a su lado.

―¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Endou.

―Nada, sólo me dio mi libreta.

―Eh, bueno, ¿te puedo…?

―No, se va a dar cuenta.

―¡Oye, no era eso! ―exclamó el capitán sin pensarlo. Todos voltearon a verlos e incluso el maestro tenía una expresión bastante extraña―. E-este…

―¡Endou! ―gritó Kidou, parecía tener alguna especie de idea―. T-tú… ―susurró con ira.

Quizá no tenía una idea muy buena.

―Muchachos ― llamó el catedrático provocando que los dos chicos se pusieran nerviosos―. Cuéntennos a todos sobre su conversación.

"Me voy a meter en un gran problema", supuso en su mente Kidou, estaba preparado para un castigo, pero no quería que le anularan el examen.

La mirada tan fría del mayor sólo ocasionaba más miedo. Todo parecía que iba para mal, pero alguien tocó la puerta y entró.

―Disculpe profesor ―habló una chica con cabello castaño claro, por supuesto que Kidou la reconoció en seguida.

¿Un milagro había pasado…? Quién sabe. Por ahora el catedrático había olvidado lo anterior y se concentraba en ella.

―¿Qué necesitaba, señorita? ―preguntó el maestro.

―La profesora Miyako me mandó aquí por unas cosas que usted tiene.

―Hum… mira esas cosas no están aquí, están en la sala de profesores ―indicó mirándola fijamente―. Pero están en una caja así que necesitara ayuda ―miró a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba―. Kidou, ¿podría acompañar a…? ―la observó a ella; no sabía su nombre.

Por otro lado, ella estaba impactada… ¿Había dicho el apellido del chico al que había visto sin camisa el día anterior? ¡Qué desastre, era muy vergonzoso! La castaña se sonrojó, pero se dio cuenta que el profesor le estaba pidiendo que dijera su nombre completo

―Fa-Fanny I-Ishiyama ―respondió nerviosa la castaña con una sonrisa forzada, el corazón le latía fuerte.

―Bien, Kidou acompañe a la señorita Ishiyama a buscar lo que necesita. Más tarde continuara con su prueba.

―¿No me estaba preguntando antes…? ―intentó preguntar el chico con rastas, pero Endou le dio un codazo para evitar seguirle al tema del grito―. Está bien, iré.

Se levantó de su lugar, miró por una última vez a sus amigos; después observó a Fanny por lo que recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, sin embargo no dijo nada y sólo siguió caminando.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, ella estaba sonrojada, Kidou intentaba evitar un momento incómodo. Jamás en la vida imaginó estar al lado de una muchacha que lo hubiera visto por accidente de esa manera, ¡y ella! Sentía una vergüenza horrible, no podía decir ni media palabra. Así que el chico con rastas tenía que tomar la palabra, aunque le fuese un poco difícil, y sintió que era una situación muy extraña.

Él tosió un poco y ella lo miró.

―Fanny, ¿cierto?

―… ―no respondió, en la garganta tenía atascado alguna clase de sentimiento.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el de los goggles; es que la castaña estaba muy roja y él pensó en que quizá se sentía mal―. ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

―…

¡Tampoco respondió! Es que no le salía nada, y encima de todo estaban en frente de la sala de profesores.

―¿Oye…? ―volvió a hablar Kidou.

―Y-yo… ―susurró mirando hacia abajo, no era el mejor día para Fanny―. T-tú…

―¿Eh?

―¡L-lamento mu-mucho… l-lo de a-ayer! ―tartamudeó mientras gritaba, al fin salían esas palabras―. Y-yo entré por accidente… ―ella tenía los ojos cerrados―. Pe-perdón.

"¿Qué le digo?" pensó el de las rastas. ¡Necesitaba una respuesta! Y por alguna extraña razón, no tenía nada en su mente; todo estaba en blanco.

―La caja ―comentó Yuuto señalando adentro del salón de maestros―. Ahí debe de estar… la caja.

Bueno, algo era algo. Aunque ella sintió que esa respuesta de parte de él, era para evadirla ocasionando que la hiciera sentir pésimo por lo que abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada hacia una esquina.

―Entremos ―ordenó el de las rastas y ella hizo caso.

Justo cuando pasaron adelante, notaron que no había nadie. Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna cosa, ella intentaba buscar lo que necesitaba para regresar lo más rápido posible a su salón; Kidou simplemente miraba alrededor y se dio cuenta por fin de cómo se sentía Fanny, aunque era un poco obvio.

―Fanny ―llamó Kidou.

―¿Eh? ―preguntó la castaña, él caminó hasta donde ella estaba quedando frente a frente.

―No pasa nada ―comenzó a decir mientras se comenzaba a sonrojar, el tema de "él sin camisa", era incómodo―. Lo de ayer, quedó ayer. Queda entre nosotros ―sonrió de último al terminar su oración, ella al igual que él tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas; el de las rastas se acercó un poco más a ella―. Será un secreto, ¿te parece?

Rápidamente Fanny retrocedió un poco; su respiración se estaba agitando, su corazón latía más fuerte pero ella estaba feliz de haber aclarado el malentendido. Aunque no respondió hablando, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

―Perfecto ―volvió a hablar él, empezando otra vez a buscar la caja.

Pasaron unos minutos, no es que el salón fuera muy grande. Es que la caja no aparecía.

―Creo que está allí ―señaló Fanny.

―¿En el estante?

―Sí, no es seguro… pero…

―Busquemos allí entonces.

Kidou buscó una silla para subirse, pero Fanny la encontró primero por lo que ella fue la que se subió, después de observar arriba se dieron cuenta que no había nada.

―No está ―se lamentó la castaña por otra parte Kidou notó que cuando ella intentó bajar estaba a punto de caerse.

―Ten cuidado.

―Estoy bien ―murmuró al mismo tiempo en que bajaba del asiento; el de las rastas como todo caballero la ayudó a bajar tomándola de la mano y agarrándola suavemente para bajarla, ella se sonrojó―. Gracias.

Él sonrió y era extraño, apenas si se conocían pero se llevaban bien. Después de varios minutos lograron encontrar lo que estaban buscando y se fueron de nuevo caminando hacía sus respectivos salones. Mientras iban para sus clases conversaron cómodamente, no había un silencio ni nada, se estaban conociendo más y a partir de allí surgió su amistad.

Justo en ese momento, ese día, ese pequeño instante empezó _su historia de amor_. Eso que él se estaba preguntando la noche anterior, aunque tampoco es que se enamoraran de una vez, eso lleva su tiempo… Aunque todo inició un tanto incómodo, Fanny lo vio sin camisa, Kidou convivía de cerca con una chica que apenas conocía y simplemente el destino se encargaba de hacer lo suyo.

Después de regresar a su horario normal de escuela, el de las rastas pudo terminar su examen, por lógica sacó muy buen punteo. Al terminar las clases ese día, Haruna había invitado a Fanny a la práctica de fútbol, cuando ella lo vio lo saludó y éste hizo lo mismo.

―¿Ya conocías a mi hermano? ―preguntó Haruna asombrada.

―Ah, digamos que algo así ―respondió Fanny―. Es una buena persona.

―Sí, pero a veces se comporta un tanto extraño y casi no expresa lo que siente.

―Es parte de su forma de ser ―explicó mirando al susodicho.

―Cierto ―concordó la del cabello azul.

En lo que los chicos entrenaban la castaña no dejaba de ver hacía el campo, a ella se le hacía interesante el modo en que jugaban, y por supuesto que el de las rastas pensó que lo observaba a él, pero ignoró que fuera por algo malo ya que simplemente lo tomó con normalidad… Si bien no la conocía a ella, tenía un presentimiento de que era diferente. A parte, no podía ser una acosadora, ¿verdad? Bueno eso pensó hasta que la vio acercarse bruscamente hacía donde estaba él, bueno eso parecía ya que al final terminó yendo hacía donde estaba Goenji.

Y fue extraño verla tan emocionada por el rubio, estaba bastante energética lo cual le parecía raro a Kidou, ¿qué no era tímida?

―¡Shuuya! ―llamó alegremente la castaña; el aludido la volteó a ver y suspiró pesadamente.

―Fanny ―nombró Goenji.

―¡Qué emoción poder verte jugar!

―Gracias… ¿qué haces aquí?

Todos dejaron de practicar por ver la conversación tan interesante que estaban llevando ambos. Incluso el de los goggles le pareció curioso observar tal escena.

"Así que al que veía era Goenji", analizó en su mente el de las rastas y se sintió avergonzado por pensar que Fanny lo veía a él. Miró al suelo, luego vio a Fanny y Goenji, se dio cuenta que era súper fan del rubio. Decidió acercarse un poco para unirse a la conversación.

―Vaya, tienes muchas fans ―halagó Kidou mientras observaba con desdén la escena.

―Bah ―masculló el rubio.

―¡Claro que soy fan de Shuuya! Juega increíble.

―¿Podemos volver al entrenamiento? ―preguntó Goenji al sentirse un poco incómodo.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Kidou―. Fanny, ¿podías ir con mi hermana a conversar?

―Oh, está bien ―aceptó sonriente la castaña, después se fue otra vez a donde estaba Haruna.

Después del entrenamiento, el chico con rastas se fue junto a su hermana a casa y Fanny se fue acompañada de Goenji. Anocheció y otra vez, Kidou estaba acostado en su cama preguntándose tantas cosas, sin embargo su duda más grande era saber si Goenji y ella ya se conocían antes o lo que sea, porque tenía curiosidad aparte de que no imagina que la castaña fuera tan efusiva sólo por ver al rubio. No tenía celos, era una cuestión que se estaba haciendo. Tampoco es que le importara mucho.

"Tengo curiosidad…", pensó por último y se quedó dormido.

Los siguientes días, Kidou se fue acercando más a Fanny y viceversa iban incrementando su amistad, pasaban más tiempo juntos. ¿Por qué? Bueno, casi siempre la castaña se aparecía con Haruna durante el entrenamiento o en el receso, sin embargo ella tenía más cercanía y confianza con el chico de los goggles. Pasó que después de conversar después del entrenamiento, él comenzó a acompañarla a su casa.

Siempre que estaban juntos era mágico, se sentían plenos, tranquilos, complementados. Comenzó a surgir el amor entre ambos, por raro o ilógico que pareciera para algunos. Se llevaban tan bien, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo había una cosa que todavía mortificaba al chico con rastas… ¿Ella tenía una clase de enamoramiento por Goenji? No lo sabía, de hecho Kidou prefería evitar al rubio en cualquier conversación que tuviera con ella, porque le incomodaba. Al principio no le gustaba porque era raro, después de un tiempo se le hizo un poco molestó que ella halagara tanto al delantero, y últimamente le daba un poco de molestia.

"_Celos", _le había dicho su hermana… No es que Haruna supiera cien por ciento lo de Fanny y Kidou, sino más bien notaba una el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

Por supuesto que él negaba tener celos, "¿Celos? ¿De qué? Ella y yo no tenemos ninguna relación romántica de ningún tipo… somos amigos", eso se lo repetía un millón de veces a su hermana y dos millones de veces a él mismo, porque su mente decía "_No" _y su entrometido corazón le gritaba un "_¡Sí, es amor!" _

Incluso unos meses más tarde ese sentimiento fue creciendo todavía más… _"Estúpido corazón"_, le encanta estar con Fanny, le traía una alegría inexplicable, la sonrisa de ella, sus ojos, su cabello, su forma de ser…

¡Porque ella era una caja de sorpresas! En una ocasión cuando habían ido al cine, Fudou y Sakuma también habían ido con ellos; todo parecía tranquilo y normal hasta que el semi-calvo se burló Kidou y de ella; Fanny casi le da un puñetazo en medio de la sala de cine. ¡Y fue difícil tranquilizarla! Casi imposible, sólo porque el de las rastas le pidió de una forma muy dulce que se calmara, y ahí se mostró su otro cambió de personalidad ya que se había sonrojado y convertido en la chica tímida que el de las rastas había conocido la primera vez.

Una chica un poco complicada, pero llena cosas interesantes. Eso era lo que le gustaba a Kidou, porque estar con ella era tan diferente, impredecible… toda una aventura. Sólo que no era capaz de decirle que le gustaba, ¿y si ella se asustaba? ¿Si se enojaba y lo mandaba al diablo? ¡¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?! Porque aunque él llevara ya bastantes meses de haberla conocido, todavía era alguien a quién no conocía a profundidad.

La vida siguió su rumbo; un cierto día de otoño un poco lluvioso, se decidió que no habría práctica de fútbol. Casi todos se habían ido a sus casas, Fanny estaba a punto de hacerlo y de hecho ya iba de camino a casa, por otra parte Kidou se había retrasado por ayudar a un profesor y lo peor es que no encontraba su sombrilla, ahora tendría que irse corriendo hacía su hogar.

¿Y qué fue lo que pasó después? Él salió a toda prisa de la escuela, pero la lluvia incrementaba y ya casi no miraba por donde iba, ya que se le habían empañado los goggles, así que no le quedó de otra que quitárselos.

―¡Rayos! ―se quejó al mismo tiempo en que seguía corriendo y entonces chocó con Fanny.

Ella casi cae al suelo, pero él la agarro de la mano y la jaló hacía él quedando como abrazados.

Se vieron a los ojos, por primera vez directamente porque él no traía sus goggles.

"_Dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma" _

Porque cuando se vieron fue una corriente eléctrica, una especie de sentimiento, una emoción al estar así. Aun estando allí, los dos bajo la lluvia pesada, viéndose tan de cerca. Ahí entonces Kidou se dio cuenta, que en verdad tenía el corazón acelerado más que antes, que sentía un ardor inexplicable en el rostro, sus pensamientos estaban desordenados, sus emociones echas un caos, sentía eso… aquello que no fue capaz de comprender antes, ese sentimiento que pensó que no era necesario a su edad, "eso de querer estar al lado de esa persona porque te hace sentir como nadie en el mundo"

¿Y Fanny? Ella se sentía nerviosa, parecía el su corazón iba a salirse de donde estaba, le temblaban las piernas, tenía las manos frías, pero la mirada de Kidou la hacía sentir cálida por dentro. Jamás había sentido eso por nadie, estar así con él era increíble. Se sentía segura con él, protegida, querida… Porque la castaña también se había enamorado de él.

¡Y no lo soporto más! Kidou se abalanzó sobre ella, la besó en los labios porque si no lo hacía iba a estallar. Era una bomba de tiempo, y aunque sabía que había una gran posibilidad de ser rechazado ya no quería negar eso que sentía, sin embargo Fanny le correspondió tímidamente.

Estuvieron así por poco tiempo, ya que la lluvia aunque comenzaba a parar todavía seguía. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero cuando se separaron soltaron una pequeña risa.

―Fanny… ―llamó Kidou con un poco de timidez―. Y-yo…

―M-me gu-gustas ―susurró la castaña mirando al suelo―. N-no… te lo dije antes… p-p-porque…

―Es-espera… ―dijo el de las rastas―, ¿te gustaba Goenji?

Hubo un silencio junto a eso la lluvia ya había parado. Fanny soltó una pequeña risa, luego miró al chico que le gustaba.

―Shuuya es mi primo.

Y entonces él se sintió como un idiota…

―¿Son primos?

―Sí, bueno… A Shuuya no le gusta que lo diga mucho, y como nadie había preguntado no lo dije.

―A-ah, suena lógico ―comentó tratando de volver a su postura normal.

―Entonces…

―¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? ―preguntó Kidou mirándola fijamente―. S-solos… no como antes.

―Claro ―respondió mientras le daba un abrazo.

―¿Vamos a mi casa? Digo, allí hay ropa de Haruna para que te cambies.

―Está bien…

Volvieron a verse fijamente y caminaron muy juntos. El destino se encargara del resto de lo que ellos vivan.

* * *

><p><em>«Y entonces respondiendo en el sentido romántico: ¿Qué piensas del amor?»<em>

Esa era una de las preguntas de la entrevista que otra vez le hizo su hermana a Kidou. Porque durante los últimos días de clases a Haruna le habían encargado otra entrevista a su hermano.

Está vez era diferente, porque habían pasado muchas cosas. Por supuesto que el de los goggles contestó:

«_El amor es algo complicado, porque no lo puedes ver, sólo sentir. Y si ni quiera te das cuenta de a dónde te lleva, incluso en este mismo instante tú podías comenzar a enamorarte de "esa" persona y ni si quiera le prestas la debida atención. Diría que es un sentimiento transparente y puro, porque si amas no puedes hacerle daño a nadie, porque por amor tú proteges a quienes amas; cuando te enamoras surge algo nuevo. Una oportunidad para disfrutar de la vida con alegría y si es un amor correspondido, es una oportunidad para recorrer la vida con otra persona a tu lado» _

Fanny por otra parte pensaba que el amor es un arma poderosa que te fortalece, pero también puede debilitar.

El noviazgo de Fanny y Kidou estaría lleno de muchas cosas y no les faltaría el amor. Porque ahora, en ese momento estaban enamorados, se aceptaban tal y como eran. Siempre estaría juntos…

**The End (?) **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora (?): <strong>

¡Fin! Wow :3 Me quedó largo T.T xD Jejeje, ¡Ok! Quizá alguien más haga más largo esto que yo xD

Cinco mil palabras bien gastadas (?) ¡Bien! Ojalá les haya gustado C: Traté de hacerlo como yo quería xD En fin, salió lo que tenía que salir.

Siendo sincera, me costó sobrellevar un poco lo que sentía Kidou porque… una vez hice un test de Inazuma de qué personaje eres xD Y me salió Kidou, sinceramente no esperaba eso, así que trate de llevar lo mejor posible a Kidou (Recordando lo del test xD eso me atraso un poco). Sin OoC xD No sé :S Ni si quiera sé cómo quedó ._.

¡Wa! No puedo creerlo xD Romance, (?) Espero que hay quedado bien, que no sé xD

El One-Shot no lo había terminado antes, hasta hoy pude. Estaba ocupada (?)

En fin, ¡Gracias por leer! Perdonen si ven alguna incoherencia xD O falta ortográfica.

**¿**Reviews**?**


End file.
